Mad Dawg
__TOC__ Story Progess MadDawg was introduced on July 1, 2013 during a segment for Monday Night Brawl 401. During the segment, MadDawg displayed his lack of class, his love for alcohol, and his understanding that he needed to get the roster's attention before anyone cared about him. He then threw a security guard through a bar to get the fans to acknowledge him. The reaction was close to what MadDawg wanted, the fans were still neutral about him, but MadDawg got arrested for disturbance. After leaving the New York Police department, MadDawg has noticed that bike messengers keep appearing with information that he needs about his matches and opponents. The strange part is MadDawg doesn't know where they are coming from and no one seems to give him a straight answer on that either. Later that day, MadDawg was arrested again for punching an annoying man in the stomach. A new wrestler to EWC issues a challenge to the roster and this got to MadDawg. Still detained, MadDawg could not appear but took the time to make fun of Brock Whitworth. Brock would get the next laugh by disguising himself and attack MadDawg at MadDawg's first match in EWC. The even may had backfired for Brock as President Mac, owner of EWC, made Brock and MadDawg team together as punishment for MadDawg being arrested frequently. While Brock was talking to MadDawg on the phone, MadDawg remembered a time that he was approached about a hidden plan. This was the first time that the first name, Stephen, of MadDawg was heard. Still followed by bike messengers, MadDawg found out he and Brock were scheduled for a tag team title match. It was then revealed that the man speaking with MadDawg about this plan was named Wade. Both were "friends" during their time at UNLV. MadDawg found it easy to talk to women as Wade found it very difficult. What is the plan? How did Wade and MadDawg get started? Why does MadDawg remember these things now? Where do the bike messengers keep coming from? Mac? How will the team of Anger Management pan out? Will MadDawg get even with Brock for attacking him? Plenty more to come. Stay Tuned. Brief Promo History July 1, 2013 - Segment at Monday Night Brawl 401. MadDawg admits that no one knows him and pays no attention to him but he would do something to get everyone's attention. MadDawg throws a security guard towards a bar that causes the fans to notice and the security guards to arrest him. July 2, 2013 - Promo against Stefanidis. MadDawg leaves the New York Police Station, finds a couple of boxes with holes in them, in the trash can just outside. A bike messenger delivers a package to MadDawg which contains information on his first match. MadDawg goes to the passpot department, since the show is in Ottawa Canada. MadDawg punches an annoying man, in line behind MadDawg, in the stomach. MadDawg finds out he spent hours in the wrong line and then the annoying man went and ratted out MadDawg leading to another arrest. July 4, 2013 - Segment at a House Show. Newcomer Brock Whitworth issues an open challenge to the roster. MadDawg is unable to get to the ring, still detained in New York for the second time, but let's Brock know that unless he starts aiming higher no one would care about him. MadDawg pretty much pokes at the mediocrity comments made by Brock. July 15, 2013 - Match at Monday Night Brawl 402. MadDawg is handcuffed while walking to the ring for his match with Stefanidis. One of the Mounties attack MadDawg, turns out it is Brock leaving a message for MadDawg. MadDawg still fights Stefanidis and wins by pinfall. MadDawg starts to become a face as fans begin to cheer and join in on the dog gimmick. Segment at Monday Night Brawl 402. After the match, MadDawg was looking for Brock in the back and instead found President Mac. Mac is tired of MadDawg being arrested so he sentences MadDawg to become tag partners with Brock. July 20, 2013 - Promo against Bad Attitude. MadDawg scares some little kids at McDonalds and receives a call from Brock. MadDawg also receives a visit from another bike messenger that sends MadDawg down memory lane. MadDawg and another guy talk about some deal. First time that MadDawg's first name, Stephen, is mentioned. July 22, 2013 - Segment at Monday Night Brawl 403 - Brock walks into MadDawg's locker room. The two make it clear they don't like one another but they will take care of Bad Attitude on Friday Night. July 24, 2013 - Promo for Tag Title Match on Monday Night Brawl 404. MadDawg finds out he has a tag title match from yet another bike messenger. This bike messenger is a woman and the way she acts sends MadDawg back down memory lane. MadDawg remembers being with a cheerleader during his time at UNLV and the guy seen previously is Wade. MadDawg and Wade seem to have become buddies and still working on some plan. Back to reality, MadDawg then takes a trip from Ottawa to Mexico on his bike. He stops at different states and famous places to compare to each participant in the tag title match. When MadDawg gets to the border, he is arrested for having apples in his saddle bags, and his mouth was running like usual. July 26, 2013 - Match at Friday Night Rampage 370. Brock and MadDawg team together for the first time beating the team Bad Attitude by pinfall. Giving them some momentum going to Las Vegas for the Tag Team Title match. Match History Monday Night Brawl #402 - July 15, 2013 vs Michael Stefanidis Singles Match Win - Pinfall Friday Night Rampage #370 - July 26, 2013 Anger Management vs Bad Attitude Tag Team Match Win - Pinfall Monday Night Brawl #404 - July 29, 2013 Anger Management vs The Cartel, Bad Attitude, Heretic's Whisper Tag Team Title Elimination Match Win/Loss - ?